disconcerting
by cleopatra moon
Summary: pure r/hr happiness and fluff, with a little draco/cho on the side. what can i say. just love draco. r & r please!
1. the silly author's note

A/N  
  
Its not normally like me to devote an entire chap to the author's note, but I forgot to include it in my story! And I already uploaded it so I don't feel like deleting it to rewrite it so it includes the note. :) silly me.  
  
I hope you all review my story so I know whether or not to continue!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything but my own writing. Though I do wish I owned draco! This story does not revolve around him though, but is devoted to my favourite pairing! Ron/hermione! -goofy grin- 


	2. stupid quidditch

Why doesn't the school have any other activities besides Quidditch?"  
  
Hermione waved her hands about in the air irritably, wearing the same murderous look on her face that Ron christened the I'm-so-mad-I'm-going-to-find-the-most-painful-death-for-you look.  
  
Although he had seen the look many many times, having been at the receiving end half the time, he still flinched whenever he saw THE look cross Hermione's normally sweet features.  
  
At least, he could resist the urge to pee in his pants when he saw the look. It was an improvement, which he took private joy in. After all, it definitely beat coming up with some rubbishy flimsy excuse such as 'Scabbers just peed! He was in my back pocket! Honest!' and 'I swear, that Malfoy is just getting better and better at that water spell of his. I'm so bloody going to kill him!'  
  
He happily continued in his own not-so-sweet reverie while Hermione continued her rant against Quidditch.  
  
Now, it wasn't that Hermione hated Quiddditch or anything, it was just that she was extremely livid as the Arithmancy exam had been postponed to facilitate this particular match.  
  
Sneaking a glance at her face, Harry was mildly amused and awfully frightened to see that veins were bulging out of her forehead. 'should I tell her that?' he wondered aloud.  
  
"Tell me what Harry Potter?!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing…"  
  
Let's see. Screaming, agitation, bulging veins, uncontrollable hand motions… Harry counted them off his fingers. Yes. It was clear that Hermione was on level 12 on an anger scale of 1 to 10. That meant that no one was to interrupt her tirade unless they wanted to face her wrath and a challenge of a duel.  
  
'Even Voldermort isn't as scary as her'  
  
Luckily for him, Hermione seemed to go temporarily deaf and miss this comment. It was little wonder why, as anyone would go deaf upon listening to her shrill screeching.  
  
He nodded meekly, not even daring to venture a word of defence for his beloved sport.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione stopped abruptly in the middle of a sentence.  
  
Harry steeled himself, preparing for an onslaught of angry words. Instead, she flung herself into Ron's arms and wept nosily.  
  
This time, Ron looked so terrified that he was sure he was going to wet himself. However, he managed to gingerly pat Hermione on the back as she muttered incoherently about herself being a tyrant and being hated by all her friends.  
  
Shooting a puzzled look at Harry, Ron noticed his friend staring off into space.  
  
Upon a closer look, he saw that what Harry was looking at was really a black spot. No. Why would anyone have such a goofy smile when looking at a black dot? He recognised that kind of slack-jawed, wide-eyed look on Harry's face, having had the same kind of expression when he saw Hermione. Hermione! She was still sobbing on his shoulder. Ron blushed deeply at that thought.   
  
The famous Weasly blush spread up his face, until the roots of his hair were the exact same shade as his entire face, up to his ears. This was the very same look that caused Malfoy to call him a baboon's arse. What was a baboon exactly? He had never found out.  
  
There was a more pressing problem at hand. He needed Harry's help!  
  
With a desperate gesture, he kicked Harry on the leg, hoping to shake him out of his stupor.  
  
Finally, Harry managed to shake himself out of it and looked towards Ron with a scowl.  
  
It turned out that he had been talking to Cho Chang, whom Ron had mistaken as an unfortunate black spot from afar.  
  
Cho turned around and when she noticed Hermione sobbing distraughtly, her eyes widened, and a sudden understanding dawned upon her. She pulled Harry's sleeve gently, wanting to leave to the cute 'couple' as she saw them alone.  
  
When Ron realised this, he blushed deeper, if that was possible, and his colour became a disturbing maroon red.  
  
"Stop! I need help" a pathetic squeak emerged from his lips, causing him to blush again.  
  
'Darn it. if I continue blushing, my face is gonna burn up! I don't think Mione would appreciate her robes catching fire.'  
  
Utterly concerned, Cho came over.  
  
"Are you alright Ron?"  
  
'stupid Harry.'   
  
Aloud, he said "Yes, it's her that's not alright," and attempted to point at the still wailing girl.  
  
Cho walked over, her matronly look still in place. When she saw Hermione, she gave a loud gasp, causing all within ten miles radius to turn and stare at the spectacle.  
  
"Ron! What have you done to Hermione?!"   
  
Even more people turned to look at the sound of Cho's piercing exclamation.   
  
'Darn. It is possible to get redder than this'  
  
Ron swore that he just could see the beginnings of a spark on Hermione's robes. 


End file.
